


《逆水横刀》（网络番外）第131章《夜色撩人》（薛x梁）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《逆水横刀》（网络番外）第131章《夜色撩人》（薛x梁）

第一百三一章 夜色撩人 

薛队长穿一条大短裤，裸着胸膛赤着双脚，从卧室里晃出来，往客厅探了个头。  
梁有晖的室友竟然还没走，当然，这觉也睡不下去了，这人抱着被子直挺挺坐在客厅沙发里，顶着一脑袋被火渣炮灰炸直了的头发。  
薛谦露脸哼了一句：“不好意思啊，吵你睡觉了。”  
那室友与薛队长视线相对，浑身一激灵，如梦方醒地下地穿鞋、穿衣服：“没，你们聊，我上课去了……”  
薛谦冷笑说：“我们聊天声音比较大，可能晚上还得聊一宿。”  
室友的三观被限制级的视听感受全面刷新了，一脸崩溃：“我、我晚上去实验室自习。”  
木板房子的廉价公寓，墙壁都不隔音，梁少爷刚才那一浪高过一浪的“哥好舒服”、“哥给一个”的满口乱嚷，一定动听又刺激。  
室友拎着书包逃出房间，逃得飞快，好像生怕跑得慢了他自己也菊花不保，跑路姿势都好像两腿之间夹了个东西。  
薛谦瞅着那书呆子慌里慌张的背影，沉沉地乐了一声。  
整个公寓就剩这一对久别重逢又没羞没臊的有情人，这就如同无法无天的孙猴子霸占了整个天宫，点一把干柴烈火，烧个天翻地覆。  
梁有晖一/丝不/挂地趴在床上，像个大白肉虫子似的固呦了一会儿，就是想勾搭他薛哥过来调/戏他。  
薛谦走过来，唇边带笑，照着那乱颤的白屁/股拍了一掌，没拍狠，带着宠溺的意味。梁少爷的屁/股确实长得好，圆润，够味儿，他很喜欢。  
“大桃子，滚起来了。”薛谦说。  
“桃子裂了。”梁有晖翻着撩人的眼皮。  
“裂了吗？裂了我给你掰开？”薛谦瞄着他。  
梁有晖从床上撑起来，拼命扳着脖子回头察看自己后腰和大腿：“哎呦，鸟太大，给我操豁了。”  
薛谦忍不住弯腰扒着梁少的臀亲了一口：“豁了我再给你补上。  
“起来，冲个澡。”  
……

两人挤在公寓的浴室里，薛队长饶有兴趣地暗暗观察梁少爷平时常用的物件。  
他把洗脸池上方小壁橱里的东西一件一件拿出来翻看、检查。  
梁有晖：“干吗啊，搜证物呢？”  
薛谦：“嗯，搜一搜有没有可疑罪证。”  
梁有晖笑得特别诚实：“我有什么罪证啊？我这儿摆的都是抹脸的，没有抹菊花的，真的！”  
薛谦拎出一只浅橘色透明果冻质地的管状包装物：“这是抹哪？”  
梁有晖说：“补水面膜么，哥你试试？”  
薛谦不认识那一堆苍蝇腿似的洋文，心里是信任有晖的，哼道：“给你那里边儿也抹点，补补水。”  
梁有晖乐道：“我那儿水多，我自带喷泉，就不用补了。”  
两人磕牙打屁闲扯淡，扯着扯着又忍不住抱在一起腻歪。狭小的卫生间里最容易激发情/欲，两人身躯贴合，肤色和肌肉形态对比鲜明，外形违和，却又很奇妙地互相吸引。  
梁有晖抚摸薛队长的胸膛，从厚实的胸肌上捏出很舒服的手感。  
薛队长拿了梁少的电动刮胡刀，收拾自己的脸，高级玩意儿还忒么不好用，用不习惯。梁有晖拿过来给他刮，刮完下巴沿着脖颈往下游移，刮到极稀疏的一点胸毛。  
薛谦一掌挡开：“刮哪呢？”  
梁有晖表情谄媚：“不刮了，我还留着摸呢，真性/感。”  
薛谦挥出狠辣一掌，轻而易举就夺过电动刮胡刀，顺势再将小兔子压在洗手池上，扳开一条腿：“刮？哥给你刮。”  
梁有晖吓得颠三倒四地嚷：“别别别，哥哥哥，别给我刮秃了，就剩这点儿好东西了！”  
薛谦就是闹着玩儿的，摁着这浪/货的胯骨狠狠揉搓一番。梁有晖喊着“不要不要”、“别给我刮成女人了”，其实就是勾搭撩骚，叫得越大声，就是越想要他男人再狠狠地办他。  
两人纠缠在淋浴间的玻璃门后，冲掉一身痕迹，随即又弄上了新的污秽痕迹，在里面洗了好久都洗不干净……  
薛谦把梁有晖压在湿滑的淋浴间墙壁上，梁有晖用脑门抵着滑溜的马赛克瓷砖，满脸水雾横流，不断地粗喘。  
冲撞的力道是从下往上捣弄着他，他薛哥把他撞得几乎腾空。浑身湿滑不容易着力，两人大腿结合的地方不停打滑。梁有晖甚至能感觉到薛队长胯下两颗硕大的鹅卵带着水花不停拍击他的后庭，特别浪，滋味儿爽极了……

短暂的放纵之后，公寓里又进来人了。  
学生们轮番上课下课，课程时刻表不同，这回是住在隔壁房间的那两位室友溜达回来了，邋里邋遢地拖着书包，用耳机把自己堵在自我陶醉的境界。  
薛队长从洗手间里探出一张脸，警惕地巡视外面动静，转回头质问：“你当初怎么不租个单人公寓？”  
梁有晖耸肩：“单人公寓多寂寞啊。”  
薛谦：“你爸在洛杉矶给你留了房子吧？你干吗非要住这儿？”  
梁有晖睁着一双桃花大眼，眼里浮出一层清明透彻的水雾：“这里人多热闹啊，一个人住有什么意思？”  
薛谦：“……寂寞啊？”  
梁有晖：“嗯。”  
梁有晖脸上的失落忧伤片刻就扫掉了，本来就不是自怨自艾顾影自怜的人，笑道：“现在不寂寞了，现在觉着这房子里人太多了！”  
薛谦眉毛微抬：“换个地方？”  
梁有晖立刻来了兴致：“走，哥我带你去个有意思的地方。”  
……

两人打扮妥当，重新晃荡出街。  
薛谦穿的是梁少的一身干净衣服，只是胸口的剪裁比较局促，胸肌明显。两人还穿了情侣款式的九分裤，相当的风骚。  
梁有晖这一路走着，偶尔摸他男人胸部：“哥，你有D罩杯吧？”  
薛谦冷笑道：“扯淡吧你，D罩杯那是肉弹。”  
梁有晖笑嘻嘻的：“你不就是肉蛋么。”  
薛谦当街叉着腰，低头瞅自己胸部：“……我这样儿像吗？”  
梁有晖捉着薛队长的耳朵，说一句情侣之间的悄悄话：“我说的是肉——蛋——晃悠晃悠的，弄得我痒痒的……”  
薛谦浑身皮肤都发胀，总是火烧火燎地亢奋，很想生吞活剥了眼前这家伙。  
街边就是一家门脸宽敞、装潢时尚的“维多利亚秘密”内衣专卖店。梁有晖亲昵地搂着薛队长的脖子，搂得像一只挂到对方身上的大树袋熊：“哥我给你买一对儿D罩杯，看看合不合身？”  
薛谦威胁道：“活腻歪了？”  
薛谦反问：“我买了给你穿？你穿么？”  
梁有晖用大眼睛暧昧地瞟他：“呦，看不出来，哥您还好这一口？”  
薛谦：“操……”  
两人就这样勾肩搭背地一路往前走，看夕阳慢慢斜下山头，被远处高楼广厦的浮光掠影吞没。最后一点金光勾勒出他们脸上畅快的笑容，多么盼望这条路永远不会走到尽头。  
他们在街边西餐小馆吃过晚饭，当晚去了当地一家著名酒吧。  
午夜场仍在营业的酒吧，就跟电影院放片子一样了，是分级制的。这个时间点，就是“成人时段”。酒吧门口有几名保安严格地检查身/份证件，限制年龄，排队的客人们秩序井然。然而，一旦踏进这座酒吧，就是另一番酒/色淫/靡的太虚幻境，眼前乌烟瘴气，群魔乱舞……  
野兽派风格的朋克音乐简直让人耳膜爆炸心情狂躁，脑子震得发晕。烟雾缭绕而刺鼻，把老烟枪薛队长都熏得调头想走，过了一会儿才适应眼前光怪陆离的气氛。酒吧昏暗的视线里人影憧憧，许多人奇装异服举止怪异，妖艳的肉弹像金蛇银蛇一样从眼前扭过，吸大/麻的气味刺入警官同志灵敏的鼻息。  
薛谦皱眉：“你平常不抽吧？”  
梁有晖：“抽什么？”  
薛谦：“大/麻。”  
梁有晖：“我连烟都不爱抽。”  
薛谦呼噜一把梁少的头发：“好孩子，别碰那些东西。”  
梁有晖：“哥，我心里有数，我老实着呢。”  
薛谦审视这人：“老实你还来这种地方？”  
“平时不敢随便出来混。”梁有晖笑道，“平时没有警官同志罩着我，我哪敢来么。”  
“操。”薛谦骂道，“今天你可以横起来了！”  
梁有晖确实可以横起来了，这种地方他绝对不敢一个人来，进来就出不去了，小兔子直接被人扒皮吃光抹净，骨头渣子都不会剩下。一名身材魁梧遍身刺青的光头黑鬼撞进他们的视野，满嘴酒气和大/麻味道，直不楞登地撞向梁有晖，带着挑衅意味，以为身材瘦削的东方男人都好欺负。梁有晖被撞向墙壁的时候，突然被一条厚实的臂膀撑住，以乾坤大挪移的步伐就瞬移到了薛警官身后。薛谦很硬朗地把那黑大个儿推开两米远，在腾起的烟雾中冷冷地逼退四周碍眼的人。  
……

梁有晖为两人点了一些酒水，两人在角落的小桌对坐喝酒聊天。现场乐队发出的噪音时不时在天花板附近炸开，如五雷轰顶震得人鸡皮疙瘩乱抖。他们闹中取静，脸凑着脸说话。  
聊天有时需要用吼的。  
吼都听不清楚对方说什么，嗓子累，干脆不说了，互相以吻代聊，接吻不累。  
梁有晖兴致勃勃地为他薛哥介绍酒水种类，这个生意他是内行。  
薛谦喝得有点上脸、上头。果然喝不惯这些红酒洋酒，而且是好几种味道很怪的酒掺杂着喝，说是什么伏特加、朗姆、玛格丽塔的鸡尾酒搭配，他眼底红斑渐浓，望着梁少的眼神水气氤氲。  
“哥你真帅。”梁有晖说。  
这句说得很轻，在咆哮的鼓声中却悠悠然钻进薛谦的耳朵。  
梁有晖也很英俊。薛谦端详对方的脸，有些日子没见面了，梁大少爷的瓜子脸更瘦了，眼睛就愈发显得更大，整张脸就瞅那一对大双眼皮忽闪忽闪地勾人，嘴唇被酒水湿润后，在灯下呈现粉润的颜色，唇形好看。  
四周仿佛空旷无人，喧嚣都不入耳，眼前只有对方的影子。  
梁有晖猛地灌下半杯加冰的洋酒，任那冰凉刺激的酒水滚过自己炙热的喉咙。  
“哥，我爱你。”  
梁有晖眼神突然深邃，难得显得不那么幼稚傻白。  
少爷也不是真的幼稚，他也有他的保护色，终于等来他认为可以依靠的良人。  
薛谦心想，老子知道你爱我，还表白什么啊？  
梁有晖笑笑，正经不过三秒钟，突然夺过薛谦手中的半杯玛格丽塔鸡尾酒，撤开椅子钻桌子下面去了！  
薛队长被这人一晃，眼前位置就没人了。他察觉梁少爷钻到桌下，而且扯开他的裤裆拉链。  
薛谦被酒意和这桌下慌乱刺激的情境作弄得浑身毛孔炸开，闷喊了一声：“你干什么……”  
周围很暗，其余人不会注意到他们这个角落正在做什么暧昧勾当。这就是一间合法注册营业的成人酒吧，事实上，在吧台、舞池和酒桌附近各个角落，都是蛇缠在一起放肆抚摸接吻的人影。有个褐发男人已经把另一名金发漂亮男人压在墙角剥掉裤子，扛起双腿，把人操/干得嗷嗷乱叫。从他们这个方向，能看见那金发男子的两条小腿往上跷着，毫不知羞耻地来回晃荡。灯光从乐队舞台方向往四面扫射……  
某人隔着内裤就咬住他，咬得薛队长咒骂了一声，骂声化作一串粗重喘息。  
梁有晖很熟练地一吞到底，把自己揉在他喜欢的男人两腿之间，放肆地吞吐和勾引。  
这滋味儿太刺激了，毕竟是大庭广众，薛谦只能看见面前微微颤动着的一张圆形小酒桌，但瞧不见桌子下面的人。桌子上的一只空杯里还有些碎冰，冰块乱颤出声音，薛队长此时急需一坨冰块给自己浑身皮肤降温！  
他那玩意儿被裹在桌下人温热销魂的口腔中，他控制不住地想要加深、想要肆虐，一下一下戳入对方喉咙。他两手伸到桌下抚摸梁有晖的头发，心里喜欢和感动……  
在周围缭乱的灯影中肆无忌惮地释放情/欲，无需丝毫避讳。梁有晖这时突然抽出来，端起手里的半杯洋酒，对准他薛哥在桌下通红抖动的家伙事儿！  
薛谦是看不见的，不明所以，只觉着下体突然没入一股微凉的液体里，热辣烧身的酒意“轰”地涌入他下半身，再涌上他的脸和眼球。又凉又辣的诡异滋味儿，让他都坐不住了，猛地抓住桌下人的头发，随即就得到最热烈的回应，梁有晖把他的鸟儿从酒杯里拔/出来，再次用温暖的口腔包住，吸那上面的酒液……  
梁少给他来了这一招“冰火两重天”。刚才那凉飕飕的是前半盘菜，后半盘菜是他把他薛哥蘸着的酒水一口一口地舔干净…… 

薛谦爽了个欲/仙欲/死欲罢不能。  
就这么蘸酒，再吞含吸吮，再蘸酒，再吸，他快要被梁大少爷把三魂六魄的精华都吸出来。他最后一股脑射到那只酒杯里……  
他以前当真没尝过这些新鲜套路，别人谁给他来过这个？  
薛谦把梁有晖从桌子下面拖出来，抱到自己大腿上吻了很久，突然问：“跟哪学的？”  
梁有晖一脸意犹未尽，亲密地搂着他肩膀：“听锦绣皇庭里那些人说的，这是他们的保留项目，客人都喜欢。”  
薛谦瞅着他：“你以前跟别人也这么玩儿？”  
梁有晖：“……什么啊，没给别人做过！”  
薛谦心思柔软，深吻梁少的脖子：“……真的？”  
梁有晖一副语重心长的神情，拍拍薛队长肩膀：“哥，你也对自己有点儿信心成么？你跟别人不一样，你比那些人强多了，我可没跪舔过别人。”  
薛谦笑了一下，成。  
薛谦说：“我不管你以前跟别人怎么着，以后你给我老实着。”  
梁有晖笑着答应：“只要哥你疼我，我就老实着。”  
俩人贴脸腻歪着，旁边又蹭过去一个浑身披着鸡毛大氅的妖精，一眼看去愣没分出男女，仿佛是雌雄同体。那人从妆容浓艳的双眼皮上抖落一层蓝光闪闪的眼影粉，半/裸的身躯上兜了一对D罩杯女式胸衣。  
薛谦微微蹙眉，小声问：“男的女的？”  
梁有晖视线往下一瞟：“你去捏捏那人长没长蛋呗？”  
“老子才不捏，还嫌膈应。”薛谦嫌弃地收回眼神，视线重新罩在梁有晖身上。梁有晖的天然欧式双眼皮也有几分洋味儿，论相貌属于那种比较洋气的帅，反正不土。  
“下回你也来一套这个行头，我看你穿，我捏你……”薛谦咬着梁有晖的耳朵。  
“呵呵……你乐意看，我就敢穿，有什么不能穿？”梁大少爷浑不吝地一乐。 

他们在酒吧声色犬马的周遭氛围中独处一隅，享受专属于情侣之间的温存旖旎，三言两语地商量打包行李和买回程机票、回国后挑选个什么样的公寓房子共赴同居生活、以及明儿一早去“维多利亚的秘密”专卖店里挑几件适合梁少爷尺寸和罩杯的性/感内衣……  
俩人去洗手间都要勾腰搂臀地一起去，终于成双成对之后，就一刻都不想撒手。  
薛队长把梁少爷关进洗手间的隔间。他试图将隔间门反锁，却发现插销郎郎当当地不太好用，锁不住。  
也顾不上那些了，薛谦将梁有晖压在隔间挡板上，热烈拥吻纵情抚摸，让这一场久别重逢的干柴烈火把二人彻底烧成灰末……他伸进梁有晖的裤子用力揉捏，温热柔软的触感扫清他一身的惆怅寂寥，抚平硬汉子孤独冷漠的心伤。  
有人没眼色地从外面拽开了隔间小门，薛队长向那人甩过一记眼刀，“外边排着”，然后将门狠命拽回来……  
他们在极度缺氧陷入窒息之前分开嘴唇，再一次互相端详，觉着眼前人哪儿和哪儿都这么合心合意，相见恨晚。  
梁有晖说：“我明儿一早就收拾行李，退房子。哥我带你去我们家在纳帕谷的房子转转，那儿有一座葡萄酒庄园，风景可漂亮了，就是天堂一样的地方！我就想带你去看看。”  
薛谦点头：“成，去看看。”  
…… 


End file.
